


Can You Feel the Love Tonight

by Mudan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudan/pseuds/Mudan
Summary: 是一个n为表冰释前嫌带ksl一起去嫖，而ksl在嫖的时候觉得自己的处境好像和躺在那里被嫖的那个也并没有什么两样的故事。jk设定非职业选手&援交，不喜勿入。





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight

才十月底，柏林街头的风已经冷飕飕的全是刺骨的寒意了，江城路紧了紧深灰色的羊绒围巾，将瘦削的下半张脸也一并埋进去。

毕竟现在匆匆赶去做的，也不是什么想被人认出来的光彩的事情。

可是话说回来，怎么可能什么都只占光彩的只要好的呢，又不是小孩子了。人都会有很多想要的事情，但是不可能什么都真的握在手里，甚至你可能只能选择一个最最想要的，而牺牲掉所有剩下的其他的或许也很想保留的。

冷风吹得他的原本柔软的头发都杂乱地立起，他现在最想要赢，要s赛的冠军，要三个。

“如果韩国队能因为我这样的选手感到慌张就好了”，接受lck媒体采访的时候他不自觉地说道，然后顿了一下，给显得有些疏离又奇艺地有些偏执的脸戴上坦荡真诚的笑意，“这是我一直想要的。”

所以他需要能陪他赢的队友。几经曲折艰难拿下小组赛晋级资格后松了口气，起身向身边那个众望所归浪子回头的男人主动伸出手，男人也毫无芥蒂地咧嘴笑着回握了。

“shy哥，之前是我犯浑，咱们渡尽劫波兄弟在，晚上我请你尝口鲜儿就都翻篇儿怎么样？”

他的中文还没那么地道，但是语境理解能力一流，更何况在这个大染缸一样的圈子里耳濡目染这么久，又有什么不明白的呢，之前明里暗里被讥讽假清高也只是装傻充愣地含糊过去，可对他来说最重要的关头就在眼前，急需同队友重新建立并肩作战的默契的此刻……

“我特意找了个shy哥喜欢的，--男的，清秀干净的小男孩，还是念书的留学生呢，今晚八点……”

江城路抱起自己的外设快速点点头，一阵阵曝光声对着他们此起彼伏地响起，记录这珍贵的兄友弟恭的画面，队友嘛，最重要的就是信任和默契，要毫无芥蒂。

酒店房门被推开，一前一后走进来一斯文一精壮但都比自己高上大半个头的男人，喻文波搓着手指瑟缩了一下脑袋，被厚重刘海掩住了大半的眼睛在淡黄色的灯光下暧昧不明。

他一早就自觉脱了鞋，只穿着白色的棉质袜子站在开了地暖的干净的木地板上，只是此刻在审视物品的玩味视线下脚趾尖儿也有些羞耻地蜷缩起。

他刚做这个不久，还没试过也暂时不想挑战同时被两个人……可是来之前都说好了，他只要伺候好一个就行，另一个对男人没兴趣的，纯属陪着来破冰释前嫌的…况且开的价码也实在诱人，足足抵上他妈妈两个月的失业救济金，而他家信箱里刻意没取出的广电的催债信已经摞上五六封了，再拖下去利滚利，怕是卖屁股也还不起……他默默地咽了口口水，心下想着如果是看上去斯文白净的那个好了，还没想完又开始唾弃自己，哪儿还有给你来挑的份呢……

好吧，他果然从来都与好运无缘，是肤色偏深的那个先走过来端起他的脸，带着薄茧的手指摩挲得他有点疼，“不要紧张，我们都是老乡，都是中国人，他虽然是韩国人但是在中国工作，也是半个中国人了，对吧shy哥？”

江城路点点头，不说话，喻文波一时也没想好怎么接……

出来卖的怎么还装得这么清呢，请客的人一口气叹进心里，继续尽职地破着冰：“唉你是留学生吧，我书读得少，来说两句德语我们听听？”

喻文波点点头，跟着妈妈偷渡过来黑户口留在这里刚从借读中学毕业的学生…也没什么不对，谎报为精英大学的留学生总归能卖更多的钱，而他需要钱。他清清嗓子，像平常在披萨店打工时一样地开口，“Kann ich Ihnen helfen？”

他的声音意外的干净，不像想象中的出卖肉体的小男孩会有的那种谄媚，纵使没什么感情也没让两位嫖客往服务员常用语方面去想。江城路从进门时也开始打量他，只是没那么大大喇喇的轻佻，这个男孩是碰到了什么难事么，为什么会选择出卖自己呢，留学生怎么想都是前途光明的……如果没来打职业，如果面试skt还不知天高地厚恃才傲物不妥协换位而遭羞辱拒绝后没憋着气孤注一掷地去中国，也许他也会来德国留学也说不定呢，他是学艺术的，一直都很喜欢具体派画作……可是话说回来，人总是会碰到很多事，逼迫自己放弃很多原则，以此为交换来坚守住对自己来说最重要的那件事不是吗，或多或少，谁又没有出卖过自己呢，只是在他这个旁观者眼里看来，这个男孩着实有些可惜了……不，他也不是旁观者了，他今天站在这里，是买家，是嫖客，是共犯……

“啥意思呢？”

“我有什么能帮你的吗……先生。”

还是没有带太多谄媚的语调，或者是讨好太过生硬而没能被听出来，但是深肤色的男人明显有被取悦到，咧嘴笑着搂过男孩的腰将矮他一头的瘦小身子带进怀里。他确实不好公的这一口，但这发育尚不完全的小家伙白白软软，抱在怀里也没给他什么心理性的不适，甚至还刺激了一些身理性的反应。虽然不是想象中雌雄莫辨的妖艳，但这种假清纯的半推半就似乎也别有一番风味，本打算自己差不多付了钱就撤，可请个客自个儿也跟着尝鲜也没什么不好啊，大不了加点钱，况且男人嘛，共享一室的情谊没准会更深，想想还有点儿刺激……飞速做好了心理建设，手已经从宽松的卫衣下摆探了进去，滚烫的掌心覆在幅度美妙的微凉的后腰上。

男孩懂事儿地利索扒光自己身上那堆棉质的布料，自觉地趴到柔软而装饰简约的床上，还微微地撅着点屁股。不过后腰到上臀尖这一块儿属实是这个没长熟的小男孩身材上唯一的看点了，至少在他这个直男看来……肩太窄，蝴蝶骨又太圆润，没有女人的妩媚也没有男性荷尔蒙的性感，跟shy哥比起来都算不上够看……好在肤色够白，脱光了躺在那里像日料店里精致灯光下安静躺着的刚片好的生鱼片，白得毫无生机，让人格外有占有感和破坏欲。自己深色的手臂放到上面摩挲，色度的反差显得诡异而色情，他手上身下都被真的挑逗起来，虎虎地就往私密销魂的地方摸，却也还记得放浪的痛还没忘了今儿主要是得给那位爷赔个和好礼。

男人嘛，还是得先有事业，才能食色性衣住行样样都不缺。

一手掌握住全身上下唯一有肉感的小肥屁股，一手的手指已经扣扣弄弄戳进明显准备过的湿润后穴，男孩闷哼了一声又立即噤住，被肉穴吸吮的亢奋感从指尖刺溜一声上达大脑。他深吸一口气，向同伴感叹道，嗨，还真不比女人的那里差，好紧啊，还有水……

他手指又亵玩了好一会，还是不见同伴动作，“我说shy哥，箭在弦上，你就别再端着了，这儿又没外人。”男人一把拽住江城路的胳膊往下拉，江城路略显紧绷的身体猝不及防被他拽得往床上倒去，只有膝盖顶着床边，手臂勉强支撑着上半身才好歹没有显得那么狼狈。--好吧，还是挺狼狈的，因为他还猝不及防地倒进跟听到招呼声好奇转过头来的赤裸男孩的尴尬对视里。

队友没有说错，是他会喜欢的类型，但绝对不是在这种场合好吧，也不是这种单纯肉体交易的关系。他设想的是更美好一点的，阳春白雪的，也许是同在一个他乡的来自两个异国的求学生，磕磕巴巴说着他们都不太熟练的却是彼此唯一共通的外语，慢慢熟悉、了解、相爱，然后才是做爱；或者是并肩作战的职业战队队友，一起坚持一起赢一起扛……又在做梦了。总之以这样的嫖客身份和出来接客的可能心仪对象的认识并不是他想要的，话说回来，这个男孩儿为什么要出来卖呢，他成年了吗，是有什么难言之隐吗，江城路的眼神里递上了自以为善意的探究，男孩儿却被刺痛了似的转回头将脸重新埋进枕头里。

一旁等得不耐烦的队友等得不耐烦，啧了一声，出来卖的还装什么呢。

他心里咯噔一下，跟着啧了一声，出来嫖的，还装什么呢？

总归都是为了什么事情而放弃了某部分的自己，千难万难，总归是某种程度的自我放弃了，陈诉尽某些“借口”和空端着某些架子反倒成了最可笑的事情。

对着硬挺挺趴着的、突然变僵硬，怎么也摆不出讨好姿势似的稚嫩肉体也移情上了对自己的种种恨铁不成根。

喻文波憋气憋着憋着突然又想起什么，咸鱼翻身爬起来把自己身上最后剩下的两只白袜子也给拽掉，准备重新趴回去装死却被江城路半途抓住，红彤彤的鼻子和湿漉漉的眼睛，刚刚才能睁眼却被拽着尾巴倒吊在空中的小狗一样，这下好了，面子里子肉体尊严通通都卖干净了。

他吸吸鼻子，好在还不算贱卖，报酬还算可观，最起码他跟妈妈前半年拖着不还的账单和下个月强制要交的保险都有着落了。

他看上去弱小卑微得可怜，可又有点可爱，江城路带着勉强的笑意去亲亲他的眼睛，感受到他弯弯的长睫毛惊慌地扑闪着，好不习惯一样，“你，叫什么，名字？”

喻文波瞬间编出四五个“艺名”递到嘴边，开口却又老老实实地交代，叫Jackey……

江城路点点头，这次是去亲亲他的唇，本来只是想蜻蜓点水一样的，可是Jackey虽然僵硬着，手臂都直挺挺地贴在身体两侧，还是懂事地尽责地邀请地微微张着嘴，很乖顺，舌头伸进去，又有些意外地尝出都是奶香。

疑惑地皱着眉，“你，成年了吗？”

“当然了！”这中文可真够蹩脚的，喻文波恼羞成怒。可不想再给他说这种莫名其妙的话羞辱的机会了，一手交钱一手交货早点干完回家睡觉了！一把抓起江城路的手放在自己的腰上，又侧着身抬起一条腿，犹豫地领着江城路的另一只手往自己屁股中间刚刚被那黑大个戳弄了好一会的地方去，江城路的衣服还很完整地穿着，又穿着系带运动裤不像是能只拉开拉链就能干的样子，自己要不要再帮他脱下半身的衣服的，会不会显得太造次，不帮忙脱又会不会显得太不敬业，况且自己赤裸了好半天他还衣冠楚楚很得体的样子…………

Jackey腿间的颜色很干净，江城路一时无法分辨他是已经接过很多次客了还是，一旁的队友早已摆出让贤的姿势，手却还是暧昧地在男孩身上各处流连着，比如现在，就粘上了同自己手腕差不多粗细不过要白好几个度的脚踝，一边摩挲着一边已经忍不住解下裤子想用小男妓软软的脚底板泄火，忍不住催促起慢条斯理还要装模作样的韩国人。

江城路起身脱衣服的时候喻文波忍不住偷偷瞥了一眼，还好，看上去要比脚下狰狞的那根好很多，应该不会痛得他回到家还步履蹒跚让妈妈起疑，因此而对江城路又格外多出几分亲切和殷勤来。好在江城路也不负他的期待，性癖很正常，没有打算可以刁难他的样子，也没有什么折磨人的恶劣花样，只是特别迷恋亲吻似的，不算特别长可也不算太草草了事的前戏里一直叼着他的嘴巴，变着角度地撕咬研磨，一直到插进他身体里试探性地戳刺几下之后一插到底才仰头满足地长叹一声，放过了被吮咬到红肿的嘴唇。喻文波甚至觉得今天被迫接的吻的时间比自己之前所有加起来的乘以五倍还要长，不是每个嫖客都喜欢亲吻男妓的不是吗，也许有人会嫌脏。喻文波伸出舌头舔了舔自己好像被咬破的唇角，难道不脏吗。好像真的被咬破了，会留疤吗，回去就说吃饭的时候急了自己咬到的好了……真的是麻烦，不过好在除此之外这个客人着实算得上优质而温情款款了，喻文波甚至能感觉到一丝丝的缱绻的爱意和一些些情欲上的爽感，被人爱的错觉和被男人干到爽的感觉，喻文波闭上眼抿起带着铁锈味的血丝的嘴角，强迫自己放空……如果出卖肉体的时候可以连意识也一起出卖就好了，眼睛一闭，卖完了拿到钱再清醒过来，最好醒过来之后什么都不记得……哪有这么好的事呢。

钱那么好赚的话他和妈妈又何至于落到如此境地呢，等他挣够了钱他就去申请精英大学的最挣钱的专业，挣更多的钱，就可以和妈妈过上无忧无虑的美好生活了。

但是首先得先挣够眼前的钱。

脚底板下一直动作着的滚烫热源突然撤离开，喻文波心下一凉，浮出有一种不详的预感。微微睁开眼，那根深红色的狰狞的粗壮物果然大剌剌地戳到他眼前。可自己身下唯一能拿来做那档子事的肉穴里还在被温柔男人三浅一深地干着，他紧张地吞咽了口口水，犹疑地想提醒，我们说好的，只要伺候一个……同时进两个的话，我恐怕不行，会受伤的……这里看病好麻烦……他看着大得耸人的阴茎离自己的脸越压越近，恐惧感反倒大过于羞耻，如果客人来强的怎么办，他们两个人，自己又是个毫无自保能力的弱鸡……

好在那个温柔的男人并不像沆瀣一气的样子，听到喻文波内心求救似的从快要到高潮的做爱节奏中冷却分神过来，向同伴投来疑问的眼神。

深肤色男人立马兄弟豪情地回道，你做，你做，脚底板实在不尽兴，我玩玩儿他的嘴好了，不打扰你！

喻文波立马紧紧闭上了自己的嘴，动作太急导致上下牙关碰到的时候将嘴角的伤口都挤压得生疼。

但是他听到高壮的男人大方地许诺，“哥再给你加一倍！”

他立马张开嘴，还没来得及说出答应的话，男人就迫不及待地塞了进来。却好像塞进了他的鼻孔里，满满胀胀雄性生物麝香的骚味，压迫得他快要不能呼吸。即使闭上了眼睛眼泪水还是源源不断地被从眼帘内挤了出来。原本很难得地抛却周身烦恼事沉浸在久违的做爱中的江城路也被天降一盆冷水从错误时间空间的情欲中泼清醒来，看着jackey被男人压在身下的惨白中透着惨红的乱糟糟湿漉漉的脸，凉意刺骨、瑟瑟发抖。

打着寒颤的恍惚瞬间仿佛看见是受难的自己的脸。


End file.
